Flower
"Refresh allies and restore HP." Location Flower is located in Taopo Swamp, and is pretty much the "main reward of interest" of the section of the swamp's caves it is located in (whereas a piece of Star Dust is the main reward of interest in the other main section of the caves). When you see it, it is standing unreachable at the edge of an abyss with an air spout on the cave wall above it. On either side of it is an earth pillar that can be pushed in front of an air spout. When both earth pillars are covering an air spout each, Flower will be blown off the edge and fall to the floor below. To properly follow it, slide down the second cliff slide to the right of Flower's position. It must be battled to be obtained, though definitely save before trying to get it. In Dark Dawn, Flower is located at the Konpa Gate. After getting the Gate Card from the Psynergy Training Grounds, the player can access the ledge where Flower is located. Flower will burrow into the ground, but it can be revealed by casting the Whirlwind Psynergy. After this, it will join Matthew without a fight. As an opponent Statistically, Flower has 590 HP, 53 PP, 182 Attack, 51 Defense, 149 Agility, and 18 Luck. Like all other Venus Djinn that are fought, in terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 193, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 100 each, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 25, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Venus-based attacks with a Venus power rating of 125. Flower can use the following battle commands: *'Mother Gaia:' Used 53 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes the ground beneath the enemy to open up and engulf the party in a wider reverse shower of Venus energy and medium-sized boulders, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 100 and a range of 5. This ability consumes 17 of its user's PP. *'Clay Spire:' Used 47 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes three thick stalactites to fall out of the sky and shatter onto the party, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 85 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 13 of its user's PP. *'Briar:' Used 41 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a series of quite large spiked vines to grow out of the ground quickly to assault the opposition, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 70 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 11 of its user's PP. *'Quake Sphere:' Used 35 out of 256 yimes, this is a Psynergy spell that prompts three rectangular sections of ground underneath the party to jolt upward and retract into the ground quickly thrice in succession, bouncing each Adept three times, dealing a Veus-based attack with a power rating of 65 and a range of 7. This ability consumes 15 of its user's PP. *'Mad Growth:' Used 29 out of 256 times, this is a Psynergy spell that causes a group of thorny vines to erupt from the ground and through the Adepts for a short time, dealing a Venus-based attack with a power rating of 60 and a range of 3. This ability consumes 10 of its user's PP. *'Attack:' Used 28 out of 256 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack, but for this monster it is counted as a Venus-based attack rather than a non-elemental attack. *'Flee:' Ued 23 out of 256 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby ending the battle if successful without rewarding you with the associated EXP, Coins, and the Djinni itself. When defeated, Flower yields 519 EXP and 432 Coins, and the Flower Djinni is added to your party's Djinn collection. If you fell it with an offensive Jupiter Djinni like Waft, its rewards increase to 674 EXP and 561 Coins. Even if Taopo Swamp is the first location you play through upon getting the Lemurian Ship to sail the Great Eastern Sea with, played ideally you have the necessary amount of Djinn to use summons to destroy Flower with. After you defeat Flower, you can rather ironically use it to restore damage it may have caused you, similarly to Spritz and Crystal. Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance | Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance | Category:Psynergy-capable monsters Description When Set, it increases base HP by 12 and base PP by 4. When Flower's battle effect is used, all currently alive and battling Adepts have their HP restored by 30% of their respective maximum HP values. This effect is identical to that of the Golden Sun Mercury Djinni Spritz, and the two together are eclipsed by a superior Venus Djinni, Crystal, which restores all current battling Adepts HP by 50%. Ability analysis Flower would seem to be very useful for the purpose of being a substitute for the Aura Psynergy series or Wish Psynergy series, and it only gets better at restoring HP as the party levels up. The aforementioned Psynergy series are extremely practical and useful despite their PP costs; ironically, this is why Flower is not often used, though, because of how reliable and statistically strong those Psynergy spells are, as well as how those can be used both outside and inside battle. However, Flower can still be useful as a substitute when the party's healer runs low on PP. When the game is played with everyone in their respective mono-elemental class series, Jenna is typically used for party healing with Aura while Felix is used for attacking, so giving him an Aura-like substitute is somewhat paradoxical. When Isaac's party joins late in the game and brings all the first game's Djinn with them, the returning Djinni Spritz is identical to this effect, but they will be obsoleted by the Venus Djinni Crystal, a stronger version of the same type of effect. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Flower is confirmed to return in the game from the pictured screenshot provided by IGN at E3 2010 and latter seen in trailers. Its tail is a flower. Name Origin Although the Venus element revolves around earth (rocks, ground, metal, etc.), it also focuses somewhat on plant life, making Flower a fairly simple name for a Venus Djinni. Many flowers are known to have medicinal effects. Curiously, in Dark Dawn, Flower is found hiding among flowers. In other languages GS and TLA: Category:Djinn Category:The Lost Age Djinn Category:Venus Djinn Category:Djinn that are battled Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:HP-restoring effects Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age